


Everlasting

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soft Kylux, Top Armitage Hux, using sex as a time to decide the political structure of systems-wide military regimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: The more things change, the more Hux and Kylo stay the same.*Spoilers for The Last Jedi*





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I never actually stopped shipping Hux and Kylo, I had simply run out of ideas.
> 
> Then The Last Jedi happened and I hopped right back on the trash truck, because there is no stopping me. I am so bad about telling myself "you won't write anything for this amount of days" - I'm very good at ignoring my own advice. 
> 
> (And writing husbands doing breeding kink is never not going to be a thing I enjoy, come on now.)

              Hux starts to reach for the medpac overhead where he sits in the back of the shuttle, rethinks it, looks towards the cockpit, and then settles back in again.  Kylo sits across from him, eyes closed, shoulders tight.

              He’s learned enough by now to know that Kylo is monumentally angry – but Hux doesn’t dare intrude.  Save it for when they land back aboard the _Finalizer,_ where the destruction that Kylo is sure to wreak will be a little more contained.  As much as he hates letting the Resistance slip through his fingers yet again, he knows that their resources aren’t nearly as drained as theirs.  Finding and crushing the remainder is only a matter of time.

              Something had happened on the surface of Crait, something that Hux can’t begin to understand.  Luke Skywalker had been there, right before them – and then he had disappeared.  The works of The Force, Hux is sure, but to his eyes, it’s still strange.

              And strangeness has followed Hux his entire life.

              Kylo shifts, and Hux looks back to his face.

              Even with his eyes closed, Hux can see the emotions roiling just under the surface, the _conflict_ he’s sorting through.  Snoke is no longer alive to control him (not that Snoke ever had much hold on Kylo once his power started to grow) and now?  Hux is fearful.  Not for the First Order, but for himself.  As it stands, Kylo is Supreme Leader, and it chills Hux to the bone.

              Hux gently nudges Kylo’s boot with the tip of his own, keeping his face impassive as he watches Kylo’s eyes open and his focus shift to Hux.  Hux turns up the volume of his thoughts, knowing Kylo can hear them.

              _Kylo?_

Kylo turns his head, looking extremely vulnerable for the barest of seconds.  _It’s over, Hux._

_We shall find them, and soon.  Their numbers are-_

“Not that.”

              Hux is surprised to hear him speak out loud, enough that it makes him startle.  “Explain, then.”

              “Luke.  Skywalker, he’s… gone.”

              “Dead?”

              “Gone.  With the Force.  I felt it.  And now?”  Kylo shrugs, and maybe it’s not anger he feels, but confusion.  Hux can’t say for sure, and doesn’t try to figure it out, not now anyway.  He watches Kylo’s fingers curl into fists, and Hux braces for violence – only for Kylo to deflate just as quickly.  For a moment, Kylo Ren is gone, the _Supreme Leader_ is gone, and Hux sees a man, broken down to the barest of his reserves and if he’s honest, without purpose.  Killing Luke Skywalker had been the zealous, driving force behind so much of the time Hux has known him.

              Hux struggles to come up with words of comfort, and Kylo doesn’t look to be in the mood for hearing them.  Instead, Hux gets up, walks across the shuttle’s center aisle, and sits down next to Kylo.  To his soldiers, to the worlds he commands, to absolutely everyone, there is no room in Hux’s psychological make-up for compassion, desire, or anything approaching warmth.

              Which is why when it’s truly just Kylo and himself, there is nothing but those emotions.

              Hux puts his hand in the middle of Kylo’s back, ungloved.  Kylo doesn’t shift towards him, and neither does Hux expect him to.  He isn’t offering anything further than his presence, the reminding of the fact that Kylo isn’t alone if he doesn’t want to be.

              “Would you like me to set up a simulation for you when we are back on board?”  Anything Kylo could possibly want to ruin, Hux can make happen – not that the ship’s training rooms would need his permission, given Kylo’s suddenly elevated status.

              Kylo shakes his head, eyes cast down to the floor.  “I want…”

              His voice intrudes upon Hux’s thoughts, and the strange intimacy makes Hux pull closer to Kylo’s body.  _I want time._

_As long as you need._

_Not alone.  Not now._

_The Knights of Ren are scattered, but I can call them and ha-_

_With you, Hux.  Us._

Hux looks down and finds Kylo’s fingers threaded with his own.  He doesn’t budge, trying to remain calm in the face of a storm that is still building far over the horizon of Kylo’s psyche. 

              _I understand._

_I don’t think you do, and never will._

Hux nods, because Kylo’s absolutely right.  There isn’t any attunement to the Force on his part, no true concept in his mind of what it is, or really how it functions.  The only experience he’s had are with the handful of times he’s seen Snoke in person, or the raw, unbridled use of it by Kylo.  It terrifies him, especially since it’s been directed at him particularly harmful ways – and no, he won’t forgive Kylo for choking him, throwing him against the wall of the shuttle – Kylo _will_ learn not to do that again.

              _Then what shall I arrange?_

Kylo finally looks him in the eye, and no thought is needed for Hux to get the message.  There’s the very barest hint of a curl at the corners of his lips, but his eyes, for the moment, are clear about his intentions.  Hux nods, once, pulling his lips into his mouth to lick them.  Undiluted, raw, _unhibitied_ passion, maybe it’s what they both need. 

              The fallout between them after battle isn’t nuclear anymore, and Hux is willing to count knocking out a solid majority of the Resistance Fleet enough of a victory – including the loss of Admiral Holdo.  Yes, sacrificing the _Supremacy_ was painful – but Hux never could appreciate the tactical value Snoke saw in it.  Folly, huge, folly much like Palpatine and his Death Stars.  Perhaps what he does with Kylo Ren is the same, but the burns aren’t ever so terrible that Hux can’t bear them.

              “Yourself, Hux.  My access to you is now unlimited.”  Kylo’s voice is a raw whisper, making Hux’s skin prickle.  “You will still command my armies, my fleets – but _I_ get access first.”

              Heat flares in the base of Hux’s belly with the weight Kylo puts on the word “access.”  Doing his job just became _immensely_ more complicated, not when he’s expected to respond to Kylo’s… needs, at the very least not at his whim.

              Which are his own, yes, but Hux can reign control over them.

              “Access?”  Hux turns in towards Kylo, daring to slide his hand up to the base of his neck.  “And what are you expecting such free _access_ to?”

              Kylo’s lips are a bare centimeter from his own, close enough that Hux can feel the words formed as Kylo whispers them.

              “ _Your cock._ ”

              Hux has to swallow against the sudden, hot dryness that’s suddenly risen in his throat, Kylo’s right hand slipping from where he’s holding Hux, discretely to his thigh, his fingers spreading out and traveling towards his groin.

              Kylo’s fingertips brush his cock, and Hux gets very, _very_ hard, so fast that he can feel the blood rush through his veins at lightspeed.  He thumbs at his comlink, his mouth still nearly touching Kylo’s.  “Pilot, when we land, Lord Ren and I will disembark separately – you need not but land us.”

              “Very good, sir.”

              Hux shuts it off and closes the gap between them, Kylo’s lips parting before Hux’s have even touched them.

              He’s always likened kissing Kylo to drowning, this deep, powerful pull that even with all of his willpower, he can’t resist.  Kylo’s tongue is silken heat against his own, curling, teasing, _committed._ His fingers grip Hux’s cock through his pants, the presence of his gloves barely stopping the transfer of heat between them.  Hux’s legs spread automatically wider, actively wanting Kylo to touch him.

              When Hux tries to reciprocate, Kylo goes to the floor in a fluid tumble of dark hair and muscle, landing between Hux’s legs.  Kylo hides his face behind his hair but Hux can feel his mouth, hot, _wet,_ lips grazing along his bulge.  It drives Hux insane, trying to lean back and push himself forward against his unyielding seat.

              Kylo shakes his hair out of his eyes and looks up at Hux, kissing at his length as he takes of his gloves.  “This will not be the first time today, Hux.”  Gloves off, he reaches for the zipper of Hux’s trousers and takes it down, agonizingly slow.  “I hope you’re prepared for that.”

              Keeping up with Kylo’s sexual appetite has long been a challenge – until Hux had acquired “enhancements” from somewhere in Hutt Space that allows him to keep going and going; Kylo had brought them to him, these dark blue capsules that if taken daily, allow his body to far more than normal. 

              It’s always worth the hard, deep sleep he falls into after their marathon-like fucking; Kylo has the Force, so Hux will take what help he can get – not to mention how absolutely beautiful Kylo looks after he’s drenched and filled with four of Hux’s loads.

              “You expect me to not be?”

              Kylo “hmphs”, his warm fingers making their way into Hux’s underwear.  “Days of battle tend to take your mind off of things like this.”

              “But never you, Kylo.”  Hux touches his face, skirting the edge of his jaw with his fingertips.  Kylo turns into the touch, just a little, but his eyes don’t leave where he’s working Hux out of his pants.

              “Maybe I shouldn’t be your exception all the time, _General._ ”

              Hux leans down, kissing Kylo as he says “but you are,” and it lasts long enough for Kylo to finish getting his cock out, the air of the shuttle cold on skin that’s far warmer than the rest of him.

              One unfailing constant is the look of utter and pure _need_ Kylo gets when he’s got Hux’s cock in his face.  Hux watches Kylo lick his lips, jerking his shaft so that his foreskin bunches up and then pulls it back down slowly, the large, pale pink head coated with precome.  Hux doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s… big – bigger than Kylo, and Kylo has left Hux with a three-day limp and his guts rearranged on more than one occasion.

              Hux holds his breath, Kylo’s lips kissing up the underside of his shaft, leaving wet little imprints that make Hux want to grab his head and fuck his face.  “It hasn’t changed since the last time,” Hux breathes, far too aware of just how much of his heartbeat that he can feel under Kylo’s touch.

              “Don’t deny me this, Hux.”

              There’s far too much threat in Kylo’s voice, and Hux shuts up.  Kylo doesn’t shake his hands off of him, nor does he push him away when Hux takes his cock and rubs his cheek with it.  Supreme Leader or not now, the fact remains that Kylo is an absolute, complete slut for his cock, and shall be even upon the throne he claims.

              “Taste me,” Hux murmurs, and Kylo looks at him with half delight, half spite in his eyes.  Kylo’s mouth opens, his tongue beautiful pink and wet – and he slides down on Hux’s cock, taking him all the way to the base without a bit of hesitation.  Either he’s using the Force to help himself, or he just doesn’t care enough to work his throat open for Hux’s considerable girth – Hux doesn’t care, because the only thing that matters in the universe right now is Kylo, and how fucking incredible his mouth feels on his cock.

              Hux indulges himself by sliding his fingers into Kylo’s hair, holding back the thick, dark strands so that he can watch Kylo’s mouth stretch around his cock.  Kylo doesn’t let Hux’s size stop him, keeping his motions steady, even when the shuttle leaves the planet’s gravity well and the inertial compensator takes over.  Neither of them make much of a sound; Kylo keeps his mouth close, working Hux’s cock in his mouth with his tongue and throat, using whatever… techniques, as Hux calls them, to _make_ it seem like he’s giving it his sloppy best.  Kylo’s sucked him off enough by now to know that if they were anywhere else, he would have spit running down his chin and his mouth wide open for Hux to fuck his face.

              “Kylo, I’m…”  Hux can feel his orgasm like it’s pulling up from somewhere under his feet, having spent the last couple of minutes trying not to think about just how much of him is down Kylo’s throat right now, his jaw nearly unhinged to try and take him.  Kylo flicks his eyes up at him, pulling up so that just the head of his cock is in his mouth.  Hux can see the spit dripping down his cock, soaking his pubic hair and slicking the way for Kylo’s fingers.

              Kylo backs off to just the tip, his voice deadly quiet: “In my mouth, Hux.”

              Like Hux is going to disobey an order like that.

              Kylo holds his mouth just open enough to milk Hux’s orgasm onto his tongue, heavy, white spurts coating the gorgeous pinkness, not a drop spilled.  Hux nearly bites through his own tongue trying to stay quiet.  The door to the cockpit may be closed but it certainly isn’t soundproof, and Hux and Kylo have barely managed to keep it a secret for a long time now.

              Hux figures that it’s going to be enough of a giveaway when he feels the shuttle land and Kylo gets to his feet, only to pull Hux up with him and kiss his load back to him.  This time, it does drip and leak, all over the front of Hux’s uniform, down their chins and over their throats.  Hux gets greedy for it, holding Kylo’s mouth open and licking his tongue and teeth clean.

              Kylo breaks the kiss, teeth bared as Hux gropes his cock through his pants.  “Not yet.”

              “I can feel you _leaking,_ Kylo, let me-”

              Kylo swats his hand away, licking his lips to get the last taste of Hux’s come. “Not. Yet.”  He grips Hux’s cock, still hard as kyber, his grip underhanded so that the roughness of his palm slides against his frenulum.  Hux groans, kissing Kylo again so that the sound gets swallowed up by his mouth.  Kylo doesn’t stop him, shifting his hold on Hux so that his cock is pointing straight up between them, jerking Hux off with long, fluid motions, wrist rotating perfectly from thousands of hours of saber practice.

              For all of his faults, Kylo’s hands are deft, sure, _strong –_ hell, how many times have they held Hux down so that Kylo can take as much of his body as he wants?

              Hux shudders, the overstimulation already making him leak precome again.  “You won’t get another out of me quite so fast, you know.”  It doesn’t stop him from gripping Kylo’s chest, his knees shaking as Kylo works to make sure he _stays_ hard.

              Kylo smiles wickedly, and bites hard enough at Hux’s neck that it’s plainly obvious it can’t be a battle wound.  “Then I’ll have to try harder.”

              His thumb passes over Hux’s slit, and then he’s gone, come still wet on the front of his tunic as he marches to the front of the shuttle, leaving Hux to put himself away.  He scrambles to do so, getting the zipper halfway up before re-donning his cape and trying not to look too much like a subordinate as he hurries after Kylo.

              The pathway clears for them as Kylo stalks towards the turbolift, his erection fully evident in his dark pants.  Hux can barely takes his eyes off of it, Kylo’s cock massive even when confined.  That they were in the process of ruining each other should be plainly obvious – neither of them bothered to wipe Hux’s come from their fronts.  Hux dares anyone to say a word to him, his hair mussed and his cheeks flushed.

              Kylo does at least hold the turbolift for him, and once the door is shut, backs Hux against the wall and drops to his knees again, forcing his zipper down and hauling out his dick.  Whatever’s going on in Kylo’s head, it’s quite clear that Hux will be satiated when _Kylo_ wants him to be.

              This time he isn’t so subtle about taking Hux’s cock in his mouth, and within thirty seconds, strands of spit are hanging off of his chin as he noisily deep throats him.  The back of Hux’s head hits the metal wall, hard enough that it’s likely going to bruise – but he can’t bring himself to care.  Kylo’s mouth feels too fucking incredible to worry about it, continually taking Hux all the way down to root of his cock so fast that Kylo’s eyes are starting to water.

              “Kylo, darling, you…” He doesn’t mean for the pet name to come out, not now.  Kylo looks up at him, releasing him and licking up the underside to the tip, drawing up Hux’s foreskin to gently take it between his teeth.  Precome leaks and makes Kylo’s lips shine, satisfied with himself at having put Hux in such a state.

              “Unlimited access, Hux.”  His voice is raw, broken from Hux’s body.  “Don’t forget it.”

              Kylo rises to his feet and kisses Hux again, replacing his mouth on Hux’s cock with his fingers.  “And what makes you think I don’t want the same thing, Kylo?”

              Kylo’s eyes shift, looking away from Hux.  “I never said you didn’t.”  He keeps jerking Hux, making him moan and shudder so much that he can almost feel another orgasm pending, held at bay by Kylo’s mostly gentle insistence of the Force upon his body.  It’s like his nerve endings are slightly blunted, feeling making them spark and _almost_ connect with each other, only to be pushed back so that Hux is left to dance on the edge without a safety net.

              The turbolift stops, a mere four steps from Hux’s door.  Kylo leads him out by his cock, using the Force to open the door and pull Hux inside.  Hux manages to not stumble, caught up in the swirl of Kylo’s indomitable drive towards his goal.

              But Hux isn’t going to fuck him like this, not before he can make sure Kylo isn’t throwing himself into this as some sort of self-destruction.  Not this one sacred, precious thing, when they aren’t a general and a broken Sith.

              Kylo picks up on Hux’s deliberate attempt to slow them down, and lets go of him.  “If you have something to say, then please, Hux, spare me.”  He moves towards the bed, standing at the foot of it with his back to Hux.

              Hux lets his greatcoat drop to the ground behind him, his fingers working at the clasps and buttons of his uniform, shedding his rank and pretense in the twenty steps it takes to stop short behind Kylo.  “You need to hear what I have to say.”

              Kylo doesn’t reply, just stands, letting his arms hang at his sides. His shoulders drop a centimeter, and Hux knows he’s listening.

              “I understand that a lot has happened today, events beyond my own comprehension.  I won’t ask to talk about it, because no, I don’t understand.  But Kylo, don’t… don’t let that stop this.”  Hux waits, taking off his boots as he watches the back of Kylo’s head, ready to offer his warm body to him.

              “I’m not stopping.”  Kylo sounds as though he’s trying to convince himself, not Hux.

              “You’re disengaging, and that… Kylo, I don’t want that.  I will ruin you and give you as much of myself as you need if that’s what you want, but if you’re not here?  I can’t consent to that.”  Hux finishes stripping, comfortable with his own nakedness enough to climb onto the bed and remain on his knees so that he’s level with Kylo’s nose.

              Kylo looks him up and down, torn between the storm in his own mind and the lust that pours off of him in a tidal wave of heat towards Hux.  “Ruin me?”

              Hux nods, his cock hard, dripping, his own attraction coursing so hard through his veins that it makes Hux’s mouth dry.  “If my service is needed in that matter, yes.”  Hux leans forward, his hands coming to rest on Kylo’s hips and skirting up his sides.  He drops his voice to a whisper, resting his forehead against Kylo’s.  “Remember, you are my _husband_ first, Supreme Leader second.”

              Kylo’s breath stops, his lips moving against Hux’s.  “And I didn’t want it to look like I had failed yet again.  Failed _you._ ”

              Hux drags him down on the bed with him, covering himself with Kylo’s broad, powerful body.  “And that you continue to think I don’t understand it?  Kylo, this is one thing we _can’t_ fail at.”

              Kylo finally, _deeply_ kisses him again, and for the moment at least, they can both let go again.  Passion swells in Hux’s chest, rutting his hips against Kylo, feeling his cock through his pants against his naked thigh.  Kylo bares down on him with his full weight, kissing Hux so hungrily that the fabric of his tunic chafes at Hux’s chest and stomach.

              Hux lets Kylo take his hands, trading wet, open-mouthed kisses and Kylo lords himself over his body.  “Tell me what you want,” he murmurs, and Kylo pulls his right hand to his chest, still covered by dark material.  Kylo’s eyes tell him everything he needs to know, and Hux grips them so that Kylo is flipped and Hux straddles his stomach.

              “The girl saw me, naked.”  Kylo unfastens the clasp at his throat, then each one down the middle.  “Because I wanted her to but… it felt wrong.”  Kylo sits up, stealing a kiss as he lets the tunic drop down and off of his muscled arms, and Hux doesn’t try to hide his greed as he places his hands on Kylo’s massive pectoral muscles, squeezing and pinching so that Kylo moans with each touch.

              “Distracting her was... unwise.  Like this.”  Kylo toes off his boots, leaving him only in pants that Hux very much wishes were gone sooner from his body.  “I only like for _you_ to see me.”  He kisses Hux again, like he’s trying to make up for some indiscretion that Hux doesn’t have the notion to even pretend to be angry about.  This penance is entirely of Kylo’s own devising, swallowing Hux’s tongue like he’s drowning.  Hux kisses him back with a mix of tenderness and ferocity, _you are mine alone_ sounding out loudly in his mind.

              Kylo makes a soft, whimpering sound in the back of his throat as Hux catches his left nipple between his forefinger and thumb, hips arching off the bed.  “I love it when you do that,” he says, and Hux does it again.

              “And you have no idea how often I _want_ to do it,” Hux says, moving further up Kylo’s body.  “Must every tunic you own show how _powerful_ you are?”

              “Who the hell do you think I wear them for?”  Kylo flashes a smile, one that shines brighter than a star.  “I _want_ you to see me, Hux.”

              “I do, Kylo, I do.”  Hux leans down to kiss him again, his body bent nearly double to do so.  He’s not a short man, but he’s flexible enough to briefly shove his tongue into Kylo’s mouth before sitting up again.  Kylo reaches for the lube under Hux’s pillow and pours it over his chest and Hux’s cock, slick and shiny against his pale skin.

              Hux always takes a perverse pleasure in watching Kylo push his pecs together, Hux’s fat cock nestled just on top of the tight, warm space created between them.  Kylo’s exercise routine focuses a great deal on upper body strength, and while Hux aims for toning and efficiency, Kylo goes for power.  It shows in his arms and shoulders but the one place Hux loves it the most is his chest, broad and powerful and _beautiful._

Kylo doesn’t look in the least bit ashamed about wanting this, his gaze seductive, _playful_ even.  “You’re going to come all over my face and tits, General, and if you even _try_ to clean me off, I will snap your neck.”

              Hux cups his fingers over his cock, pushing himself down into that warm, intimate place, so close to the stubborn heart that beats just under the surface of Kylo’s skin.  “I know better than to question an order, _Supreme Leader._ ”

              He pretends to not see Kylo’s eyes turn hard for a moment, that getting away with mockery, even in such a position as this, could very well turn ugly.  Instead he focuses on Kylo’s powerful hands and fingers, keeping himself held so that Hux’s cock burns against his skin, friction making every little movement a sweet, strange agony that’s completely unlike fucking Kylo’s mouth or ass.

              “Harder, Hux, c’mon.”  Kylo looks up at him, drinks in the way Hux takes to this like a man possessed, fucking his chest like it’s his only purpose in the universe.  Hux’s cock nearly bumps Kylo’s throat every time he thrusts forward, the head flared wide and flushed three shades of pink darker than normal.  His slit pours precome over Kylo’s skin, and more leaks out the harder he fucks.  He’s making a wretched mess of Kylo, and he gloats privately at still getting to be able to do this, to ruin Kylo Ren and not be killed after.

              That little bit of revelation makes heat pull from somewhere between his cock and hole, rushing forward and up to connect with the hot concave of Kylo’s pecs, loose-tight around Hux in a way so beautifully different from anything else he’s felt.  Two more thrusts and he comes, spurting thick, heavy ropes over Kylo’s face and throat.  Kylo doesn’t even close his eyes, his mouth held open to catch as much of Hux’s come as he can.

              True to his promise, Hux lets him savor it by himself, his tongue covered in white spunk, looking up at Hux with such immense satisfaction that it takes all of his willpower to not lean down and kiss the expression right off of his face.  Hux lifts himself away, his cock pulling strands of sticky lube with it.  Kylo’s chest is obscenely red, the imprints of his hands left on the sides.

              Kylo’s pants are still halfway on, Hux realizes, swinging his leg up to dismount from Kylo’s body.  His cock throbs, leaking precome onto his stomach and pubic hair, _begging_ to be touched.  “Every time we do that…” Hux says, moving to get between Kylo’s legs and pull his pants off.

              “You enjoy it just as much as I do.”  Kylo is still lapping up his come, his long, thick fingers gathering it from the dip of his collarbone and shoving them one at a time into his mouth.  “And don’t say you don’t.”

              “I wasn’t going to, darling.”  Hux licks his lips, _finally_ able to get Kylo fully naked.  He drops his pants at the foot of the bed, kissing his way up Kylo’s left leg to the juncture of his thigh. He buries his nose there, inhaling the scent of battle sweat, the musk of his cock and balls, _everything -_ Kylo's scent is bewitching, and Hux seeks out the one place where it’s strongest.  He licks along the side of Kylo’s cock, tongue briefly touching the untrimmed darkness of his pubic hair.  He’ll suck Kylo off later, more for his sake than Kylo’s.

              “Hux, _come on._ ”  Kylo’s legs spread impatiently, and Hux stares at him openly.  Kylo’s ass is a thing of beauty, his hole pinkish and perfect among the near-marble shade of his buttocks.

              “Impatient,” Hux whispers, and gets Kylo to turn over.  Kylo obediently gets on all fours, his body as taught as the string of a Togruta luthier’s violin.  He pushes his hips back, presenting himself to Hux and whatever it is that Hux wants to do to him.  Hux kisses the base of his spine, down his right cheek, deliberately avoiding where Kylo wants him most.  He noses at the loose, full hang of Kylo’s balls, sucking on each one in turn as he reaches up to rub his forefinger over Kylo’s hole.  Kylo groans and arches his body further, as open as he can make himself.

              Hux decides that not only is he going to fuck Kylo, he’s going to _breed_ him.

              “I know what you want, Kylo.”  Hux lets his inhibition go, lets the filthy mouth he picked up back at the academy take over.  “You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk, can’t train.”  He licks over Kylo’s perineum, looking over the vast expanse of Kylo’s back muscles.  “Leave you stretched and dripping so that I come back and can do it all over again to you.”

              Kylo’s breath hitches with the ghost of breath over his hole.  “You may do well to watch what you say, _Hux_.”

              “Should I?  Or should _you_ remember that Supreme Leader or not, you are first and foremost a slut.  For my big. Fat. _Cock._ ”

              Hux shoves his tongue into Kylo’s hole, and whatever retort Kylo was working on dies.  He doesn’t hold back, either, laving his tongue over Kylo’s hole that it isn’t long before the spit is dripping down his balls and onto the sheets.  Hux keeps his left arm draped over Kylo’s waist, holding him in place as he works him open with his tongue, sloppily, noisily, competing for volume with Kylo’s every moan.  Hux knows what he’s doing, making Kylo’s torture deliberately prolonged – but they need this.  They need the complete, deep taste of each other, not just to blot out the events of today but come back to each other, re-establish order, the _correct_ way of doing things.

              The only problem being that with Kylo, Hux spends most of his time guessing, the hardest battle he’s ever fought.

              But he loves him.

              And that alone makes Kylo Ren worth every fucking challenge.

              Hux’s heart swells with a dangerous burst of affection, and he swallows it down just as fast and eats Kylo out that much harder, not stopping until he’s lips and jaw are numb.

              Between Hux’s mouth and subtle manipulation of the Force, Kylo’s hole is starting to gape.

              “Fuck, _Kylo_ , you…”

              “I want you, Hux.”  Kylo’s looking at him over his shoulder, his hair a wild, sweaty mess and his eyes burning with need.  “Deep.”

              Hux nods, placing his hand in the middle of Kylo’s back to make him flatten against the mattress.  He finds the lube and coats himself with it, then pours twice as much over Kylo’s hole.

              “Say it, Kylo,” Hux commands, his fingers stretching Kylo a little further.  “Tell me what you want.”

              “Want… Hell, Hux, I want your cock.  I want you to… split… fuck, _more, Hux, please,_ I want you to split me open with your fucking huge cock.” Kylo’s words tumble out in a breathy, slurred mess, Hux’s fingers pressing insistently at his prostate.  He’s at Hux’s mercy now, completely defenseless.  Of course, Kylo could kill him right now if he wanted to – but Hux knows he want.  He honestly thought it would happen after their first time, so long ago, but Hux is still here, and Kylo’s lightsaber hasn’t beheaded him at the moment of his climax yet.

              And yet, that fear still pulls nastily at his subconscious.

              Hux finds it a little too erotic to give up thinking about.

              Kylo flattens himself against the bed, ass pushed up so that all Hux has to do is guide himself in.  He reaches forwards and grabs Kylo’s biceps, pushing his cock as deep into Kylo’s body as he can go.  Kylo bites the sheets, rising to try and meet Hux halfway, only to be pushed down when Hux lets his full weight sink against his back.

              “You love this, don’t you?”  Hux grinds his cock into Kylo, thick and full, pushing against his prostate and making Kylo let out a muffled groan against the bed.  “Being filled up with my cock and come, making you _my slut._ ” 

              Kylo whimpers, turning his head for a kiss that’s dirty sweet.  Hux gives it to him, sucking on Kylo’s tongue in a way that he knows will drive him mad.  He’s slow about fucking him, wanting Kylo to feel the full stretch and burn of his cock.  Kylo can’t grind against the mattress, not like this; the only stimulation he’s going to get comes purely from Hux’s cock in his ass.

              Which is _exactly_ how Hux wants it.  Kylo kisses him harder, being all he can do, and Hux angles himself so that he’s fucking more in, not down. 

              “You could have this every day, Kylo.  Command me to breed you, leave your hole wrecked and dripping as often as you want.”  Hux feels giddy at the prospect, being _made_ to fuck his husband.  “Make it _law._ ” 

              “ _Hux._ ”  Kylo’s mouth falls open, the realization that yes, he very well could make it so.  “Hux, _yes.”_

Hux hides his smile with a kiss.  “Anything for my king.”

              _King._

It suits him far better than _Supreme Leader._

Kylo clenches up tightly around him, and Hux is familiar enough with the sensation to know that Kylo is close, on the edge from getting Hux off not once but twice now.  Hux chases the feeling, putting his mouth against Kylo’s ear and fucking harder, pulling these deep, rumbling moans from Kylo’s mouth.

              “King?  Or would you prefer _Your Majesty?_ I think it suits you, Kylo, even though you act a spoiled prince.”  Hux feels the burn of his own orgasm, his heart pounding so hard that his temples throb; this is how it always feels by the third time, like his very soul is being pulled out of his body via the end of his cock.  Kylo goes for another biting kiss, hard and unyielding.  His teeth sink into Hux’s bottom lip and that’s all it takes to push him over the edge, coming deep inside Kylo and feeling him follow right behind, the Force making a ripple of wind blow across Hux’s skin.

              Fuck, Hux just came _hard._

Kylo collapses under him, face and body sunk so far into the bed that Hux is afraid to move them for fear of disturbing the quiet, shocked way Kylo breathes.  He’s still inside Kylo, not at all yet soft but certainly wrung dry – for now.  He wants to touch Kylo, milk the last drops of come from him and kiss him tenderly.

              He stays where he is, Kylo’s ass a wet mess of come and lube leaking out from around Hux’s cock.  Hux lets go of Kylo’s arm and manages to raise himself enough to get his fingers wet with it, bringing them to Kylo’s mouth and letting him taste.  Hux kisses him the moment there’s none left, finally pulling out of Kylo the moment he feels their tongues slide against each other.  Kylo shudders, and Hux drags an absolute _mess_ out with him.

              Normally he shoves his fingers back in until Kylo’s hole is gaping even more, but after three orgasms, Hux is losing energy and Kylo’s look of need has shifted to something that goes beyond Hux feeding him sloppy seconds.  Kylo finally turns away and rests his head on the pillow, his body flushed pink, skin sticky.

              Hux lies to face him, their knees touching and his fingers stroking over Kylo’s jaw.  Kylo kisses his palm, satisfied for the moment, looking Hux with this sexy, hooded gaze that keeps heat stirred in his belly.

              No, they aren’t done, not even close.

              But Hux will rest while he can.

              “I smashed my helmet, by the way.”  Kylo’s voice is raw, soft at the center. 

              “I saw the security footage – why?”

              Kylo shrugs with one broad shoulder and moves a little closer to Hux.  “Because I’m not Darth Vader.”

              “Indeed you aren’t, darling.”  Hux takes his hands and brings Kylo to him, turning so that Kylo can pillow his head on his chest.  “You’re Kylo Ren, and perhaps you should keep that as a start.”

              Kylo nods, using the Force to grab a towel from the compartment under the bed. “I don’t even know if I want to be that.”

              Hux watches as Kylo cleans himself up, almost detached from his own motions.  “Would it help if you were simply _mine?”_

              Taking away from nothing but Kylo’s contented expression, Hux figures that for now, that will be enough.

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             

             


End file.
